


The Best, You Are The Best, Monkey, & Super Seal, Don't You know That ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Consensual, Cookies, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Established Relationship, Family, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was still recovering from his injury, & he wanted to make sure that Charlie gets the best Christmas possible, So, He was trying to do everything at once. But, Grace & Steve beat him to the punch, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	The Best, You Are The Best, Monkey, & Super Seal, Don't You know That ?:

*Summary: Danny was still recovering from his injury, & he wanted to make sure that Charlie gets the best Christmas possible, So, He was trying to do everything at once. But, Grace & Steve beat him to the punch, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

"Sweet Dreams, My Little Boy", Danny whispered with a smile, & as he kissed his son, Charles "Charlie" Edwards Williams, & covered him up, so he wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night. "Shit, I still have Charlie's presents to wrap", he said to himself, as he hurried out to the living room, so he can get started on it.

 

He was glad to have Grace Williams's presents already wrapped, his daughter, who has been such a big help, ever since Charlie moved in with them, He was in shock, when he found that the young girl, & his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, were almost done doing the task, He was such a lucky man to have family, who helps out with this kind of stuff. "Wow, I think Santa should hire you two, The Best, You **_are_** the best, Monkey,  & Super Seal, Don't you know that?, These are beautifully wrapped", as he went to sit on the couch.

 

Steve kissed him, "Thanks for that, Your only job is to enjoy the cookies, & make it look like that Santa has been here, This will be the best Christmas ever", Danny smiled, & had to agree with that. Grace said, "We have a lot to be thankful for, & blessed". The Men agreed also with that, & they shared hugs, & kisses, & watched the lights on the tree, Til Grace said, "I am going to bed", She kissed her dads "good night". She left the couple to their privacy, & so they can have some quality time alone together.

 

"Thank you, Steve, Thank you for saving my life, & Giving me this wonderful moment & many more in the future", The Loudmouth Detective said emotionally, as they embraced each other tighter. "I wasn't gonna let you go without a fight," The Former Seal said, as he kissed his forehead, & they shared a sweet kiss. They were like that, til they felt like they can move towards their bedroom, The Five-O Commander said to his lover, "I love you, Danno", Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too". The Couple walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

 

The End.


End file.
